


Soon-To-Be...

by mewomawow



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewomawow/pseuds/mewomawow
Summary: Katarina and Ashe have been dating for six years now. Every thing is perfect when they are together, but Katarina wants to take their relationship to the next level. Will things go right? Will Ashe say yes?
Relationships: Ashe/Katarina Du Couteau
Kudos: 36





	Soon-To-Be...

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I want to give a very special thank you to a friend who has been editing my stories!

The sunlight shining on Katarina’s closed eyes through her window stirs her, proceeding to grumble as she is being pulled out of her slumber. She brings her hand up to block the sun’s rays as she rolls over on her bed. She brings her other hand down to pull someone closer but only feeling the wrinkles in the sheets. Katarina opens her green eyes, blinking a couple of times and sees her bedmate gone, nothing but empty space beside her. 

Many possibilities run through her mind as to where her bedmate could have gone. Deciding that it’s about time to get up, she removes the blanket and turns to her right side. Her eyes fall on a photograph atop the nightstand, one of her and the love of her life. Katarina reaches out her hand and grabs hold of the wood frame to take a much closer look at the picture. It instantly brings a bright smile to her face. 

In the picture both Katarina and her lover are smiling brightly while holding each other. She remembers clearly it was taken on their third year anniversary. Today marks their sixth and she has a surprise although it does send her nerves tingling. Placing the photo back to where it originally belongs, Katarina stands up and heads out of their bedroom. 

When upon exiting the room, the smell of pancakes instantly waft into her nose. Now she exactly knows where her beloved is. She makes her way downstairs and heads towards the kitchen to see a slender woman with white long hair with her back turned in front of their kitchen stove. On the kitchen counter she can see a big bowl and a ladle.

On their dining table there are two plates, two glasses full of orange juice, a bottle of maple syrup, and a small lap table. 

‘She was going to make me breakfast in bed...’ 

Quietly making way to the other female, once she is close behind, she stretches out her arms to pull and hug the woman close enough to rest her chin comfortably on her left shoulder. The soft gasp didn’t go unnoticed. 

“Mmm, smells great as always, Ashe.” Katarina complements her cooking before giving a kiss on the soft skin near the neck of her lover. 

“You’re awake. Well that’s unfortunate. I was going to make you breakfast in bed to start off our anniversary.” She said before flipping the pancake with a spatula to reveal it’s golden brown surface. 

“Yeah... sorry about that. I just want to hold you.” 

Ashe hummed, before giving Katarina a kiss on her right cheek which causes the redhead to pull her in closer and they stay in a moment of silence while watching the pancake cooking in front of them. 

“Today is such a nice day,” Katarina said out of nowhere, “do you want to go out and do something for our sixth anniversary?” 

“I was thinking of having a nice romantic dinner and you proposing to me at the end.” Ashe chuckles a little as she places a freshly made pancake on a plate. 

“Pfft, I’ll go get ready and we continue discussing our anniversary date.” Katarina kisses Ashe on the shoulder, before leaving for their bathroom. 

Once she reaches her destination, Katarina looks down and tightly grips the sides of the bathroom sink as her breathing becomes more forceful and shaken. 

“Okay, okay calm yourself,” Katarina slowly breathes in and out, “Ashe for sure will love it.” 

Despite her efforts to reassure herself, strong doubt clouds her mind. 

“She’ll probably say no when I propose to her.” 

Sighing, she just decided to clean herself up. 

<><><><><>

“Perfect.” As Ashe places the last pancake on Katarina’s plate. 

As if on cue, Katarina comes in wearing her red flannel hooded zipped jacket atop a white shirt and skinny black jeans. A casual look but aesthetically appealing to her eyes nonetheless. 

“I’m assuming you checked the weather?” Ashe asks as she is taking in the pleasing view of her girlfriend. 

“Yep, even though it is a sunny perfect day, it’s going to get progressively colder.”

“Hmm, okay, I will change after we eat.” 

“Sounds great.” 

They take a seat at the table and dig in their breakfast. Katarina is the first to eat a piece. 

“Tastes amazing as always.” Katarina says as she munches on a bite of pancake. 

“It’s just pancakes. There is nothing special about it, especially if you eat it plain.” Ashe murmurs as she drizzles her pancakes with maple syrup. 

“Any meal made by you will be delicious, no matter how ordinary it is.” 

Ashe looks at Katarina and raises an eyebrow, “Did you break anything when you were in our bathroom or bedroom?” 

“No, why do you ask?” 

Ashe couldn’t help but giggle, “Look at us acting like a married couple.” 

She doesn’t catch Katarina almost choke while she’s busy slicing off a little piece of her syrup doused pancake.

Katarina loudly clears her throat and quickly changes the subject.

“S-So... ummm after I checked the weather on my phone, I saw there’s an amusement park open today,” This makes Ashe look at her again, “And I was thinking we could go there as our anniversary date.” 

Ashe hums thoughtfully, “Well it does sound great, we’ll just have to beat the traffic first.” 

“Great! I’ll do the dishes so you can change.” 

Katarina saw a smile on Ashe’s face for a split second before her girlfriend and hopefully her soon-to-be wife leans in to plant a chaste kiss on her lips. It leaves them both smiling as they continue to eat in comfortable silence. 

<><><><><>

She couldn’t help but fidget in her seat. Currently she is sitting on the couch in their living room, waiting for Ashe to finish changing. Katarina reaches into her paint’s pocket to pull a small black velvet box. She presses the slim silver button to pop it open, revealing a twisted princess cut diamond engagement ring. The ring sparkles underneath the ceiling lights. Her breathing becomes uneasy as anxiety fills her body, making her feel a little numb. She just hopes nothing messes up their perfect day and Ashe doesn’t turn down her proposal. 

Once she hears her girlfriend’s footsteps coming downstairs, she immediately closes the box, shoving it back in her pocket. She jumps up to her feet as Ashe comes into view. Katarina can’t help but gawk. 

Her girlfriend is wearing a cable knitted sweater paired with plain denim pants with a brown belt. Despite how simple the outfit is, Katarina is a loss of what to do other than stare.

Amusement is written all over Ashe’s face, “I’m just going to take your silence as a complement.” 

Ashe walks towards the shoe rack to pick out a pair of white tennis shoes. Once she puts them on, a familiar pair of arms wraps around her waist and gently pulls her back. 

“How are you so perfect in everything you do and wear?” Katarina whispered in her ear. 

Instead of answering the question, Ashe twists in Katarina’s arms and wraps her own arms around her partner’s neck to pull her closer for a slow sensational kiss, eyes drifting shut. Ashe pulls back after a moment.

“Come on, put your shoes on, we don’t want the traffic to get worse.” 

“Mm.” 

<><><><><>

An hour and a half later of driving and being stuck in traffic, they finally make it. At least they had fun passing the time. The drive was filled with nothing but music from the radio and laughter. Luckily, they are able to find vacant space almost immediately. Once the car is parked, Katarina waits for Ashe as she finishes applying her lipstick. 

The lipstick is rolled down and the cap snapped back on with a click. Ashe puts her lipstick away in the cup holder and turns her attention to Katarina. 

“Let’s go.” 

Katarina nods but she leans over to give Ashe a kiss on her now red lips. They both pull away after a few seconds and look at each other, Ashe’s eyes roam down to her lips and smiles. Slender fingers come up on Katarina’s lips and Ashe starts wiping the stain off of her lips. 

“Come on, you lovebug.” 

“Mm.” 

But before leaving the car, Katarina leans over for another kiss. 

<><><><><>

The pair walk around in the amusement park hand in hand. At first they aren’t sure where to start, but eventually decide to go on a roller coaster ride. The wait is long, but it proves to be worth it when they get on to sit in the first row. Sitting right next to each other the lap bar moves in, securing them in their seat. 

“Have a nice ride!” The only warning the riders get before the cart starts moving. 

The couple look at each other with an enthusiastic expression while holding hands as the cart moves up to the highest peak of the ride. The cart stops with a loud clang, forcing all the riders to look down at their fate. Anticipation fills up their bodies as they wait for the drop to happen. 

The cart suddenly drops with extreme speed. Ashe and Katarina have their hands high up in the air as they cheer along with the other riders. 

After riding a couple more thrilling rides, they decide to calm their adrenaline by getting some lunch. Ashe picks up a french fry and brings it up to Katarina’s mouth, who gladly eats it.

They walk around aimlessly in the amusement park. Ashe tosses away an empty soda cup she and Katarina shared in the trash. Hand in hand, they continue to walk around until something in particular catches Katarina’s eyes. 

A nightly boat ride. Katarina stops in her tracks with Ashe to ask the man, “Excuse me, when does this ride open?” 

“Exactly tonight at eight.” 

“Perfect, thanks!” 

And they continue on their walk. 

“A boat ride? That’s so romantic of you.” Ashe said in a dreamy voice. 

Katarina brings up Ashe’s hand and kisses the back of it, looking deep into her eyes, “Only for you.” 

“Mm, good and it will stay that way.” 

“It will, I promise you.” 

<><><><><>

The pair take on more rides, play a few games, and eat at another food court when sun begins to set. Currently, Katarina has a stuffed teddy bear cradled around in her arms, a stuffed toy Ashe had won for her from a dart’s booth with her impeccable aim. Soon, Ashe pulls out her phone to check the time. 

“It’s almost eight. About we start going to that boat ride you wanted to go on?” 

Katarina nods, ‘God, I hope things will continue to go perfectly.’ 

They walk back to the docks and sure enough, the same man as before is there. Another couple in front of them pay, and the man leads them to a row boat. He helps them get on and sends them their own way. Ashe and Katarina walk up next.

“How much?” Katarina asks the man. 

“Twenty for an hour, forty for the whole time until the park closes.” He answers. 

Katarina pulls out her wallet and gives him two twenty dollar bills, all the while Ashe looks at her with an owlish expression. The man accepts the money and slips it inside his pocket. He leads them to a rowboat and helps them aboard. Once settled in, they thank him and Katarina givesthe stuffed bear to Ashe to hold, before rowing away from the platform. 

As they drift further and further away from land, Ashe can’t help but notice Katarina is looking a little distracted by something. Katarina stops rowing when they find themselves in front of a stone bridge. She looks up to meet Ashe’s eyes and quietly gulps. She opens her mouth to say something, but decides against it. 

Katarina doesn’t know how to start her speech. She quickly adverts her eyes to the dark water. 

“Katarina?” 

But Katarina is too deep in thought, ‘Come on, you have been waiting for this moment to do this! Ask her already!’ 

Suddenly the very harsh reality hit her like a train, what if Ashe says no, then what?

A hand caresses her face and she looks up. Unbeknownst to Katarina, Ashe is just as anxious as her. 

“K-Katarina, there’s something I’ve been doing a lot of thinking lately about and I think...” 

“Um, think what?” Katarina asks. Cold sweat starts to make its appearance on her body. 

Ashe lets out a shaking sigh.

“There’s really no easy way to do this.” She places the stuffed bear between them and grabs both of Katarina’s hands. “You are the love of my life, and someone I can share my pain with for six years now. I want you to know that I will always cherish my time with you and I care for you.” 

“A-Ashe?” 

“Which is why I don’t want you to be my girlfriend anymore.” 

After hearing those very words coming out of Ashe’s mouth, Katarina can feel her heart shatter immediately.

“Wait, what?!” 

“Instead,” Ashe continues quickly, “I want to be able to call you my fiancé, my wife.” 

She lets go of Katarina’s still hand to reach for her pocket and pull out a black ring box. 

“Wha-!”

“I’m sorry for almost giving you a heart attack, but I hope this will make things up,” Ashe presses the silver button to reveal a cushion cut diamond engagement ring, “Katarina Du Couteau, will you continue to stay by myself and marry me?” 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

After a moment of silence and processing everything in her brain, Katarina starts laughing and tears run down her face. Katarina wipes them away and looks at Ashe with watery eyes and the biggest smile plastered on her face. 

“All this time I was so worried.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Ashe, babe.” Katarina reaches for her pocket to pull out a similar black ring box which causes Ashe to gasp. “Ever since I met you my life has lit up. I have no intention in letting the flames extinguish, and I will make sure they never never will. So will you marry-mmf!” 

Ashe grabs Katarina by the collar of her shirt and pulls her into a deep kiss. Katarina closes her eyes and kisses back. They pull away after some seconds and look into each other’s eyes with a smile on their face. Now it’s Ashe’s turn to cry. 

The redhead chuckles, “So, I’ll take that as no to my proposal?” 

“Yes,” Ashe rolls her eyes, “My answer is a ‘no’.” 

Grinning, Katarina carefully pulls out the ring from its box and slides the ring onto Ashe’s delicate ring finger.

“Perfect.” Ashe compliments and admires the ring. 

Katarina just smiles as Ashe does the same thing with the ring she held. They lean in forward pressing their foreheads together to exchange a quiet “I love you” before kissing passionately again. As they kiss, fireworks set off in the night sky, almost as if in congratulation to them for the engagement. Ashe however, is not expecting them as she’s startled by the first boom. She nearly tumbles forward in the boat, but is stopped as she falls against Katarina. 

They stare at each other for a second before Katarina chuckles at Ashe’s silly antics, who rolled her eyes and slightly blush from embarrassment. Instead of getting off, Ashe rests her head on Katarina’s left shoulder as they silently watch the fireworks. A dazzling display of beautiful colors and patterns in the sky as they lean back in the boat. 

Katarina brings up Ashe’s left hand and looks at the ring she is wearing for a split second before giving it a kiss. Ashe responds by nuzzling closer. They huddle together tighter to continue to watch the fireworks. 

As the fireworks come to an end, they decide it’s about time to head back to land. Katarina rows back, and the man is quick in helping them get off. They bid him farewell before heading to the exit with their hands intertwined, Katarina holding the almost forgotten stuffed bear in her other hand. 

A group of guys whistle at Ashe and cat-call her at the exit. Katarina doesn't get a chance to tell them to back off before Ashe flashes her engagement ring. 

“Sorry boys, but I’m with her.” 

This causes the group to go quiet and Katarina looks at them with a smug expression as she has her arm around Ashe’s shoulders. 

Finally, they reach their car. It unlocks with a beep, and they get inside, slamming the car door shut. 

“Phew! We can finally go home and rest for the night.” 

One of Ashe’s eyebrows rises up with mischief shining in her eyes. A smile slowly spreading on her face. She leans in to whisper into Katarina’s ears, her hand rubbing her inner thigh.

“Who said something about ‘resting’ when we get home?”


End file.
